Rakyat Jelata Dan seorang Pangeran
by Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru
Summary: Inilah kisah cinta antara seorang pangeran dan rakyat jelata (summary gaje/ RnR Please minna-san!


_Rakyat Jelata Dan Seorang Pangeran_

_Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin by : Koge-Donbo_

_Genre : Romane & Drama_

_Rate : T _

_**WARNING! : GAJE, JELEK, TYPO, TIDAK JELAS,**_

_**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**_

Pada suatu siang ditengah musim dingin, terlihat seorang gadis yang kedinginan tengah berjalan ditengah dinginnya salju dikota Tokyo, Jepang. Tubuh gadis itu hanya dibalut oleh kimono usang miliknya, gadis itu tak peduli terhdap cuaca disekitarnya yang tidak bersahabat, yang penting ia bisa pulang kerumahnya yang nyaman.

"_Tadaima_," lirih Karin, ya gadis yang sedari tadi berjalan ditengah dinginnya salju. "Kenapa kau mengucapkan salam?" Karin terkejut taatkala ia mendengar suara baritone seorang Pangeran yang tengah menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa. "Ka- Kazune_-sama_? Apa yang anda lakukan dirumah saya?"

"Hn, berteduh," jawabnya singkat, ia tahu kalau laki-laki ini pasti hanya ingin menemuinya, "Yang mulia, bukankah ayah anda sudah melarang anda untuk menemuiku, mengapa anda kembali menemui saya hari ini?" tanya Karin sopan, dan itu hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kazune.

GREB

Dengan sekali tarikan, Kazune memeluk tubuh Karin yang menggigil kedinginan, berbagi kehangatan melalui sebuah pelukan, "Ka- Kazune-_sama_.." lirih Karin, rasa hangat mulai terasa. "Karin, taukah kau jika aku sangat mencintaimu?" bisik Kazune ditelinga Karin, sementara gadis yang berada didekapan seorang pangeran ini hanya menggangguk malu, "Lalu, mengapa kau melarangku untuk menemuimu?"

"Karena aku yakin cinta kita tak akan pernah direstui oleh kedua orangtuamu Kazune-_sama_," lirih Karin. Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan kecil kediaman Hanazono.

SREK...

"Kazune-_sama _apa yang..." terlihat seorang prajurit kerajaan mulai memasuki rumah Karin, "Kazune-_sama_, anda harus segera kembali ke Istana. Yang mulia menunggu kepulagan anda," ujar prajurit itu sopan, "Baiklah," ujar Kazune berdiri kemudian dia meninggalkan Karin di rumahnya seorang diri.

"_Otou-sama_ tak bisa memaksaku untuk berhenti menemuinya! _Otou-sama_ dia bukanlah ga..."

"_Otou-sama_ tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anak Otou-sama! Kazune bisakah kau turuti satu saja permintaan _Otou-sama_!" bentak Kazuto, lelaki yang berusia sekitar 40 tahunan. "_Otou-sama_ belum bertemu dengannya! Temuilah dia _Otou-sama_," mendengar permintaan anaknya, Kazuto pun berkata, "Dia adalah seorang rakyat jelata nak, kita tak pantas menemuinya."

"Terserah apa kata _Otou-sama_," ucap Kazune dengan nada dingin yang menusuk, sedingin cuaca bersalju hari ini. Setelah selesai dengan urusan debat, Kazune memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan ayahnya,"Mau kemana kau Kazune?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," ucap Kazune tanpa menatap ayahnya, mendengar ucapan putra mahkota kesayangannya itu Kazuto hanya bisa menggelngkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Karin bingung, sangat bingung. Mengapa kehidupannya bisa serumit ini? Inikah yang dinamakan liku-liku cinta? Ingin rasanya ia bunuh diri, tapi ia masih muda, ia tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. Sesaat terfikir di fikiran Karin untuk membuat segelas ocha panas, mungkin segelas ocha panas akan membuat fikirannya kembali rileks.

Setelah Karin membuka tutup panci besi miliknya, betapa kagetnya Karin ketika ia melihat panci besinya sudah terisi dengan sup hangat yang terlihat lezat, "Ka- Kazune-_sama_ membuatkanku sup?" yang Karin kagetkan bukanlah mengapa Kazune membuatkannya sup, tapi karena ia baru tau kalau seorang pangeran seperti Kazune bisa memasak sup yang lezat. Sesaat ia terbayang sosok Kazune, mengingat itu Karin hampir menagis. Ia membayangkan seberapa besarnya pengorbanan yang dilakukan Kazune untuknya.

"Aku adalah seorang rakyat jelata. Aku tak mungin menikah dengannya."

.

.

.

"Kau, siapkan baju penyamaranku!"

"_Ouji-sama_, tidak seharusnya anda meninggalkan Istana, anda adalah seorang putra mahkota. Keberadaan anda sangat penting untuk kelanjutan istana ini,"ucap pelayan pribadi Kazune, sementara itu Kazune hanya menatap pelayan pribadinya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Diamlah!"

Sang pelayan hanya bisa menuruti perintah mejikannya, ia tau perkataannya tadi sudah sangat lancang. "_Sumimasen, Ouji-sama_," ucap pelayan itu seraya membungkukkan badannya, "Permisi," ujar pelayan itu, sambil membungkukkan badannya ia pun pergi meninggalkan Kamar Kazune.

.

.

.

Kini musim dingin telah berlalu, sisa-sisa salju di musim dingin masih bisa ditemui walaupun jumlahnya kian menipis. Kini musim semi telah tiba, sinar mtahari terasa begitu hangat, terlihat Karin tengah duduk didalam rumahnya bersama seorang lelaki, lelaki ini bisa saja disebut putra mahkota kerajaan Jepang. "Karin, aku tau ini rumit, tapi aku yakin kita akan menikah dimasa depan nanti," ucap sang lelaki menyemangati dewi pujaan hatinya.

"Itu tak mungin _Ouji-sama_, kita ini berbeda. Kau seorang Putra mahkota yang nantinya kelak akan menjadi pemimpin kerajaan. Sedangkan saya? Saja adalah seorang rakyat jelata yang tak punya apa-apa, bahkan orang tua pun saya tidak memilikinya," terang sang gadis, terlihat tetes air mata mulai berkumpuk di pelupuk matanya, ia menahan tangis.

"Aku yakin, kita akan bersatu. Aku rela kalau posisiku sebagai putra mahkota digulingkan, asalkan aku bisa hidup bersamamu," ucap Kazune seraya menghapus air mata Karin yang mulai jatuh membasahi kedua pipi halus Karin. "Ta- tapi _Ouji_-sam..."

Ucapan Karin terhenri karena Kazune menciumnya, semilir angin yang lembut membuat rambut coklat keemasan Karin yang digerai bebas terhembus oleh hangatnya angin musim semi. Karin hanya bisa pasrah dengan kisah cintanya yang rumit. Ciuman lembut seorang putra mahkota seakan menghipnotis Karin agar percaya kepada perkataannya tadi.

Wajah Karin yang merona merah menambah kesan manis pada dirinya, tangan Kazune yang halus mengelus pucuk kepala Karin dengan lembut. Kazune menatap Karin dengan tatapan lembutnya, tatapan mata yang mungkin hanya diperlihatkan kepada Karin.

"Tunggulah Karin, aku janji aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," Kazune kembali tersenyum, Karin yang melihat Kazune tersenyum hanya bisa ikut tersenyum, seakan ia percaya dengan apa yang Kazune katakan.

.

.

.

"_OTOU-SAMA_ DIA GADIS YANG ISTIMEWA! Kumohon _Otou-sama_! Jangan penjarakan dia! Aku mohon!" ucap Kazune memohon pada ayahnya, tapi ayah Kazune tetap bersi keras untuk memenjarakan Karin, "_Otou-sama_ tak peduli bagai mana perasaanmu nanti! Di gadis yang sudah lancang mendekati seorang putra mahkota! Kazune tidakkah kau tau jika tindakan gadis itu sudah sangat keterlaluan!"

"Tapi _Otou-sama_ tak berhak mengurungnya disel bawah tanah! Argh! KARIN!" teriak Kazune frustasi, sementara sang raja hanya berkata, "Kalian adalah dua sosok manusia yang berbeda, kau adalah seorang calon raja, sedangkan dia adalah seorangrakyat jelata. Garis keturunanku harus ber'ibu seorang bangsawan, bukan ber'ibu seorang rakyat jelata."

"KARIN!"

.

.

.

Hari ini terlihat Karin yang tengah dikawal oleh prajurit kerajaan entah untuk apa, mereka mulai memasuki wilayah istana, tapi itu hanya sebentar. Mereka semua pergi menuju sel tahanan kerajaan yang terletak cukup jauh dari wilayah utama kerajaan. Ya hari ini Karin masuk penjara, gadis ini hanya pasrah menerima nasib, nasib malang selalu menghantui hidupnya.

'_Inikah jalan hidupku? Ya Tuhan berikanlah kemudahan pada hambamu ini dalam menjalani hidup_.' Do'a Karin dalam hati, gadis ini menangis meratapi hidupnya yang berliku-liku.

Sebulan sudah kejadian itu berlalu, Karin dikurung dalam sel bawah tanah yang dingin, sementara Kazune hanya bisa berteriak frustasi setiap harinya. Mengingat Karin masuk penjara itu adalah salahnya. "Aku harus menemuinya,"

"_Ouji-sama_, anda dilarang untuk memasuki kawasan ini. Kawasan ini sangatlah berbahaya untuk anda!" peringatan itu hanya diacuhkan oleh Kazune, sampai pada akhirnya pra penjaga sel tahanan mulai menyilangkan tombak mereka kedepan pintu sel penjara. "Biarkan aku masuk. Jika tidak," Kazune segera mengambil pedang dari sarung pedangnya. "Akan menggoreskan pedang ini keleher kalian yang berharga," ucap Kazune yang tiba-tiba mendekatkan pedang itu pada leher kedua penjaga, "Si- silahkan masuk."

.

.

.

Kazune berjalan menelusuri penjara yang sepi dan dingin, ia tak peduli seberapa menyeramkannya penjara itu, yang penting ia bisa bertemu dengan Karin, sang sujaan hati. Derap langkah Kazune tiap kali terdengar ketika ia berjalan.

'Hiks, hiks,'

Tak sengaja Kazune mendengar suara isak tangis seorang perempuan, 'Mungkinkah itu Karin?' tanya Kazune dalam hati, karen penasaran perlahan-lahan Kazune mulai mendekati asal suara isakan tangis itu.

"Hiks, hiks,"

Suara yang Kazune dengar semakin keras.

"Ka- Karin?"

Kazune tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Karin dipasung. Terlihat rambut Karin yang berantakan, bajunya yang kusam dan kotor, tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat dan luka bekas siksaan. Kazune tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, air matanya jatuh mengalir membasahi pipinya, hatinya terasa pilu ketika melihat keadaan Karin sekarang. Ingin rasanya Kazune membebaskan Karin lalu memeluknya. Tapi hal itu mustahil.

"Ka- Karin, kaukah itu?" panggil Kazune

Karin merasa dirinya dipanggil pun segera menatap siapa yang memanggilnya, ia terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Kazune dihadapannya, Kazune menagis. "Ka- Kazun ne o _Ouji-sa- sama_," suara Karin terdengar serak dan lemah itu membuat Kazune semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ka- Karin _go- gomenne_! Ini semua salahku, jik..." perkataan Kazune terhenti karena melihat tangan Karin yang berusaha menyentuhnya tapi gagal karena jarak mereka jauh, "Ka- Kazu...ne_-sama_," panggil Karin masih dengan suara yang menyedihkan. "Ya Karin, bicaralah. Aku... aku akan mendengarkanmu,"

"Su- _sumimase..n_ o- _Ouji-sama_,"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Karin, aku.. akulah yang bersalah." Ucap Kazune masih dengan airmata yang mengalir, "Karen..a hah ak- aku sud..ah lan..cang me- mendek..ati..mu hah hah," ucap Karin terenggah-enggah, matanya yang sayu, terlihat seperti orang yang tak punya semangat hidup, perlahan Kazune mulai duduk dihadapan sel tahanan Karin sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Kau tidak salah, akulah yang salah."

Sesaat mereka berdua saling bertatap mata, mata blue safir yang indah, bertatapan dengan green emerland yang kehilangan cahanya indahnya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan setelah itu mereka berdua berkata...

"_Aishiteru_," secara bersamaan, tapi dengan nada dan volume suara yang berbeda.

"KAZUNE!" panggil seseorang.

"O- _OTOU-SAMA_?!"

"Bukankah sudah otou-sama bilang! Jangan temui dia lagi! Lihatlah Kazune! Diluar sana masih banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dari pada dia!" ucapan Kazuto sudah membuat Kazune naik pitam. "_Otou-sama_ tidak tau tentang kisah perjuangannya untuk hidup, _Otou-sama_ tak tau kalau dia ini hidup sebatangkara, apakah _Otou-sama_ tidak kasihan padanya hah?! Dia ini wanita yang hebat! Mengapa _Otou-sama_ menyiksanya begini?... KENAPA?!" teriakan Kazune menggema diseluruh sel penjara.

"_Otou-sama_ tau Kazune. Ini adalah hukuman untuknya karena berani mendekati seorang putra mahkota!" Kazune mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia berusaha agar tidak memukul ayahnya dihdapan Karin. "_Otou-sama_, lihatlah dia. Dia tak bersalah! Aku yang mendekatinya bukan dia yang mendekatiku!"

"Berarti ini bukan salah _Otou-sama_, Kazune. Tapi ini salahmu."

DHEG!

'Sa- salahku?'

"Pe- pergilah o- _Ouji-sam..a_."

DHEG!

'Karin, dia mengusirku?' kemudian Kazune berbalik menatap Karin, tapi Karin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut, ditambah sebuat senyum lemah dari bibir manisnya yang kering.

"Ayo Kazune, _Okaa-sama_ sudah menunggumu untuk makan siang."

.

.

.

Hari ini Kazune berniat kembali mendatangi sel dimana Karin berada, kini sudah tiga bulan berlalu Karin ada di sel tahanan. Ia bermaksud untuk menyapanya dan memberinya semangat seperti dulu, tapi ia rasa Karin tak akan tersenyum seperti dulu lagi. Kazune mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menarik helaian-helaian rambut pirangnya kencang. "Mengapa harus kau Karin? Kenapa tidak aku saja?"

.

.

.

Setiap hari Kazune usahakan untuk menjenguk Karin, hanya sekedar untuk memberinya semangat, ditambah untuk melihat Karin, memuaskan rasa rindunya pada gadis cantik itu. Tapi Kazuto tak menyukainya, ia benci jika setiap hari menemukan Kazune berada di penjara, maka dari itu Kazuto berniat untuk menyingkirkan Karin untuk selamanya.

Seakan tak bosan dengan keseharian barunya yaitu menemui Karin, pagi ini Kazune kembali berkunjung ke tempat Karin berada. Tapi suatu kejanggalan terjadi.

Karin tidak ada.

Dengan cepat Kazune segera berlari meninggalkan tempat dimana penjahat-penjahat berada, ia berfikir kalau Karin dibebaskan. Tapi ketika Kazune datang kerumah Karin, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan dewi pujaan hatinya. Perlahan rasa khawatir mulai menyelimuti hati Kazune.

'Oh tidak, jangan-jangan Karin..."

_**Tsuzuku**_

Hapus atau lanjut nih?

Maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat ya! Soalnya saja juga bikin fic ini tengah malam.

Berikan kritik dan saran! Arigatou!

.

.

_**Review minna-san!**_


End file.
